And a Dragon Named Wing
by Kacfrog711
Summary: The child of a Gundam pilot requests a bedtime story and gets more than she bargained for. (one shot)


Summary: The child of a Gundam pilot requests a bedtime story and gets more than she bargained for.  
Rating: PG  
Categories: One-Shot, post EW, script form  
Warnings: 2xH, 1xR (both implied), Heero-bashing, some family sap, and just a pinch of angst.  
Disclaimer: Aren't we all glad that I don't own Gundam Wing? Hn.  
  
  
...And A Dragon Named Wing  
by Kacfrog711  
  
G'night, kid.  
Daddy?  
Yeah?  
You didn't tell me a story yet!  
Story...? Um...  
Mommy always tells me a story before bed, and I can't sleep 'till you tell me a story. I'm not sleepy yet.  
Uh... all right, then why don't I just go get your mom to...  
But Mommy doesn't tell them right.  
...What do you mean?  
Well, she always starts out okay but then gets all funny.  
Funny? Funny how?  
Well, like last time when she told me that the elephant couldn't beat the evil magic-man 'cause he didn't set the right goals and work hard, but I thought it was 'cause he was just a normal elephant and not a magic elephant and I didn't understand what goals had to do with anything.  
Heh, that's Mommy for ya. All right, kiddo. I can try.  
Yay!  
So... what kind of story do you want to hear?  
About a princess!  
...I think I can handle that. I knew one, you know.  
You knew a princess? A real one?  
Yup. A long time ago, when I was a little older than you are now. She was a beautiful princess, and her name was Relena...  
Did she live in a castle?  
Uh... Sure. She lived in a huge castle with hundreds of servants to attend her every need.  
But she wasn't happy, was she?  
...No, she wasn't. Because even though she had all those pretty dresses and fancy cars...  
Daddy, princesses don't have cars.  
All right, all those fancy horses, then.  
Daddy?  
Yeah?  
Can I have a pony for Christmas? They're not big like horses. And I've been really, really good all year!  
Well, uh, we'll have to ask your mother. Now where was I?  
The princess wasn't happy.  
Oh yeah. She wasn't happy. Do you know why?  
Why?  
Uh... Because... You're sure you don't know?  
Nuh-uh.  
Oh. Well... She wasn't happy because... Because all her life, the Princess Relena was treated wonderfully. She attended all the important balls, she had the finest education in the land, and every single Christmas, underneath a huge green Christmas tree, was every present she ever asked for, and more.  
Even ponies?  
Especially ponies. Lots of ponies. But, the princess soon realized that all those ponies and nice things didn't mean anything. Do you know why?  
Why?  
Because she was actually very lonely.  
Didn't she have any friends?  
Oh, she had lots of friends.  
Then why was she lonely?  
Well, it's kind of complicated. You see, the princess Relena's friends were good friends, but they were also princesses, and they all liked their ponies and their dresses more than they liked each other or princess Relena, you see?  
You mean they were superficial.  
...Where on the colonies did you learn a word like that?  
Mommy taught me.  
Well, that's just great. I'll have to talk to Mommy about our daughter's vocabulary.  
Is it a bad word, Daddy?  
No, sweetie, it's just... Six year-olds shouldn't have to worry about words that reveal the underlying barbarity of society just yet.  
You're weird, Daddy.  
Well, thank you. Now where were we?  
The princess was sad and her friends were... mean.  
Right. Anyway, it was the princess's sixteenth birthday, which was very special to her, and all of her friends attended a huge ball. There was fancy food, and bright lights, and hundreds of colors of poofy dresses. The princess Relena sat on her throne, very bored and sad, when suddenly she saw someone across the room who wasn't invited. She...  
How did she know that?  
What?  
How did she know that they weren't invited?  
Well, uh, she made the guest list. And she didn't recognize him.  
Oh.  
So she went over to the stranger to ask who he was. But the stranger was actually a tall, dark, and handsome knight. So before the princess Relena could speak with him, the knight mounted his steed and ran out of the party.  
What's steed?  
It means "horse."  
Is it a word like "superficial" that I shouldn't use?  
...Yes. Now, the knight--  
Why was he running?  
What?  
Why was the knight running away from the ball? Didn't he want to meet the princess?  
It wasn't that. The knight just... had other places to be.  
Like where?  
He had.... to go slay a dragon. Yeah. His pet dragon, actually, because an enemy sol-- knight had kidnapped the dragon.  
Why was he going to slay the dragon if it was his pet? Shouldn't he rescue it?  
Well, I would have rescued it if it were MY dragon, but he was a brash, arrogant, stupid knight so he decided to go kill it instead.  
Daddy! Knights aren't supposed to be stupid.  
Have you ever met one?  
...No.  
Well then, there you go. This one was stupid. So when Princess Relena saw the mysterious knight run out of the party...  
Wasn't it a ball?  
Yeah, yeah. Out of the ball, the princess followed him.  
Didn't the people at the party miss her?  
Yes, they did, but she was so enraptured by the...  
What's that mean?  
What? Enraptured? Um... How to... I-- I don't know.  
You don't know?  
No, no, I mean... Um... Intrigued? Uh.. She... had fallen madly in love with him at first sight. There. That's why she followed him.  
And then what?  
Then, just as the knight was about to kill his pet dragon, he saw the princess. "Why are you following me?" he asked.  
"I wanted to introduce myself," she said. "You left so quickly, I didn't have the chance. My name's Relena," she said, curtsying.  
"My name's Heero," the knight said. "And I'm going to kill you."  
Daddy!  
What?  
Knights don't say that to princesses! They say it to bad guys!  
Well this knight had a few screws loose.  
What's that mean?  
He was psychotic.  
...  
Insane.  
...  
You know, crazy. Very, very, weird.  
Daddy...  
It's true! But, lucky for the princess, a wandering thief happened to save the princess from the crazy knight.  
You're telling the story wrong!  
I am not! Now, let me finish. You see, the knight wasn't really crazy; he was just misunderstood. He had what we like to call "issues." He didn't actually want to kill the princess.  
He didn't?  
Nope.  
Then why did he say that?  
Well, the knight actually had a secret crush on the princess all along, but he just didn't want to admit it.  
Why not?  
Who knows? The guy was nuts. So, anyway, I-- I mean... The thief helped the knight to save his pet dragon, Wing, and then the two of them (and Wing) set out on a quest to save the kingdom from the evil king OZ who was trying to take over.  
What about the princess?  
Well, the debonair thief and the brooding psychotic knight tried to convince the princess that the quest would be dangerous and that she should stay at home in her castle where it was safe. But the princess was so in love that she followed the knight blindly wherever he went.  
Was she okay?  
Well.. sorta. Everywhere that the thief and Heero the knight went, the princess followed. And every time she followed, she ended up getting kidnapped, or in the way between the fighting, or just generally making a nuisance of herself and endangering everyone. And every time she did that, the gallant knight Heero would curse, save the princess Relena, then threaten to kill her.  
Did he ever REALLY kill her, Daddy?  
Nah. Heero doesn't have the balls for that. Uh-- I mean--- Don't tell your mother I said that.  
Okay.  
No, he never killed her. He loved her.  
Oh, okay.  
So, back to the quest... It was a long, long, long, long, long quest. Really long. With lots of hard tasks, and riddles, and monsters, and things. It was tough. And the knight and the thief found out the hard way that they couldn't beat the evil king OZ by themselves. But luckily, they made many friends along the way, including three very important allies.  
Three what?  
Uh... really close, important, helpful friends.  
Oh. Who were they?  
Well... one was a traveling jester who...  
What's that?  
Jester? It's.. a, um... a medieval clown.  
Oh. Okay.  
So he was a jester who wasn't a very good one, but was a really good fighter. And then there was a prince who ran away from home...  
Why'd he do that?  
I don't know. He was crazy, too. But he was smart, at least.  
Not like the knight, right?  
Now you're getting it! And then there was a mercenary who...  
A what?  
A... a swordsman. Yeah. Who was also dark, and brooding, like the knight, but was also very loyal and smart, though he was a stick-in-the-mud and a stickler for rules and order and boring stuff like that.  
What happened to them?  
Well, they fought in the war against the evil OZ and, though they won and they all made it out alive, none of them were really the same afterwards. The swordsman became a member of the royal army and has made some friends there, but I don't think he really wants to be there; he just has no where else to go. The jester joined a circus, and he's pretty good, though not as good at juggling as he was with a gu-- a sword. The prince went home to the palace he ran away from, but his family was gone, so he took over the kingdom in their place, and that's a lot of work for one prince to handle by himself, but he tries too hard to handle everything, always has. And the wise-ass thief straightened out and settled down to start a family so he wouldn't feel so empty anymore, but I don't know if he's happier now than he was during the w-- quest. Strange guy, that thief. Never knows what he wants, even when he has it.  
And what about the knight and the princess?  
The knight and the princess? Well, the princess went home, too, and now she's a queen, ruling her kingdom very fairly. She's not in love with the knight any more. And that's probably a good thing since the knight just disappeared after the quest was over, never to be seen again, the jerk.  
...Daddy?  
Yeah?  
Can you get Mommy to tell me a story now?  
Hey! What was wrong with MY story?  
Daddy, the ending was bad! Everyone knows that at the end of the story, the handsome knight and the beautiful princess get married and everyone lives happily ever after!  
Who says that?  
Everybody.  
Not in my stories, they don't.  
Well, your stories are wrong.  
Hey, thanks a lot.  
At least Mommy's stories are happy.  
Well, I'm sorry.  
That's okay. You can try again. Tell me a right one this time.  
...You mean tell you a story about a knight and a princess who get married and live happily ever after.  
Yup!  
All right, I'll do it your way... but just because I'm a pushover, and I love you.  
I love you, Daddy  
Yeah, yeah... Let's see... Hm... Okay, I've got one. Once upon a time, th-- That IS how the story starts, isn't it?  
Yes.  
Heh. All right. So, once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess named Hilde who was deeply in love with a charming, handsome, all-around wonderful knight with a sharp intellect and shining wit who was named Duo.  
Daddy, that's your and Mommy's names.  
Shh! Don't ruin the story. Now, where was I? Oh yeah. So, one day the princess Hilde and Duo the knight met on a magical scrap heap...  
Daddy!  
I'm getting there! So they met and fell in love but were soon forced apart by the evil king Howard...  
Gran'pa Howard isn't evil!  
Do you want to hear the story or not?  
Okay.  
So the evil Howard went into the enchanted office room and looked into his crystal paper weight and saw a devious plot to keep the beautiful princess and the devilishly handsome knight apart forever! He said, "I will send the knight with the next load of scrap shipments to Kingdom L4 while the princess Hilde will remain here forever!"  
Well, that's strange. I don't remember Howard ever saying that, Duo.  
Honey! Perfect timing! You know the rest of the story, right?  
I should hope so. But as for you, young lady, it's way past your bedtime.  
It's Daddy's fault! He told the story wrong!  
Oh, gee, thanks a lot! C'mere, you little tattletale!  
Ah! The monster's going to get me!  
Rawr!  
Hey, no running in the house, you two!  
Yes, Mother!  
Ah! Put me down! Mommy said no running!  
Yeah... But Mommy didn't say no tickling!  
Ah! Mom-mee!  
Duo, if you drop her...  
I'm not gonna drop her. There. She's fine. And back in bed. Happy?  
But now she's all wound up!  
Well, then, I think you should tell her a story, Mom. G'night!  
Duo, you...!  
Night, Daddy!  
...All right. What story shall I tell you tonight, love?  
Well, Daddy told his first story wrong. The ending was sad. You could fix it and make the ending happy.  
Okay. What was it about?  
There was a beautiful princess...  
Uh-huh.  
...named Relena...  
Oh?  
And a stupid, psychotic knight named Heero.  
...Really.  
And he had a pet dragon named Wing. And he met a wise-ass thief...  
A what?  
And there was this jester (that's a clown), and a smart prince who worked too hard and a stick-in-the-mud sword-man, and the bad king "Us" was trying to get them all!  
Interesting.  
Uh-huh. So they went on a quest, and everywhere they went, the princess Relena would follow the stupid knight Heero. And the knight really had a secret crush on the princess...  
Oh, really?  
...But he kept saying that he was going to kill the princess because he had "issues."  
Did he.  
Uh huh. But he wasn't REALLY going to kill her...  
Really.  
...Because Daddy said that Heero doesn't have the balls for...  
DUO!  
...But I wasn't supposed to tell you that part.  
  
The End 


End file.
